


敦可可腦洞銀行

by aLady



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kink Bank, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Dunkirk 腦洞儲存區Just a place where I put my kink.





	敦可可腦洞銀行

Dunkirk AU

Farrier/ Omega!Collins

沒有Alpha, Beta但是有Omega男的世界觀（沒有O女）

  
  


世界正面臨一種人類無法解決的怪病

這種導致女嬰數量銳減

因而人類面臨了存亡危機

男嬰比例多過女嬰比例太多太多了

為了解決這個嚴重問題

科學家們用了各種方法卻還是無效

直到美帝成功創造出第三性別

也就是Omega男性

 

許多媽媽們覺得這是一項很重要的使命所以參加了實驗

生下許多Omega寶寶

人類的生育危機暫時獲得解除

 

可是人類就是問題的根源

Omega寶寶被歧視被幹嘛的問題層出不窮（只是換了性別）

連女性都歧視他們（受害者變加害者）

 

然後因為Omega也是男性所以也比較血氣方剛

加上舊有的人類習性問題（強Ｘ什麼的）

Omega未成年懷孕之類的問題也很多

當然也就面臨了墮胎與否的問題

因為他們孕育的都是珍貴的人類寶寶

 

Collins就是Omega

從小就被送去Omega特殊學院上學

被灌輸生小孩拯救人類很重要

Farrier是那裏的老師

跟Collins互相喜歡但是都沒說破

Farrier會另外教Collins很多事情

這些都是Omega不需要學習的

但是Farrier知道外面世界很危險

Collins必須要會保護自己所以還是教他了

 

Collins長成後被送去分配了

Farrier起初會偷偷去看他（規定是不可以）

後來被發現被警告就沒有了。

接著就聽說Collins的死訊

Farrier就崩潰了

但其實Collins沒死

只是逃走了

因為他的老公很壞

只是為了得到一個國家分配的屁股

而且這樣還可以領補助金

Collins到他家之後就沒好日子過

因為他老公的太太討厭他

他老公也經常拿他出氣

然後Collins有次不小心喊出Farrier的名字還被他「老公」打

 

在這裡說明一下

因為有些家庭太太無法生育的關係

可以申請一個Omega

並且不會犯重婚罪

此外還可以領取補助金

因為Omega太珍貴所以國家會補助一些錢

確保Omega生活無虞

但是各位都知道人性

而且因為Omega太珍貴也很新奇

所以有一些Omega偷渡販賣啊還有Omega雛妓的問題

 

Collins不甘心這一生就這樣了

所以逃走

然後Collins找到Farrier

Farrier其實早就覺得這種制度很可怕

所以暗中調查

最後發現人類生育危機

根本是一些瘋狂科學家實驗失敗導致的人口問題

而且他們還想假科學奇蹟來控制全球人類

  
  


＊婚後苦毒篇

 

「還說你們Omega會生孩子！怎麼這麼久了都還沒懷孕！」

 

「求求你，先生，我好痛……」

 

「媽的你這臭鴨分泌的水比那女人還多！你們Omega不就是會分泌淫水嗎，說痛是騙人的吧！媽的！好爽！」

 

「真的很痛……啊！」

 

「閉嘴！你要是敢叫到隔壁鄰居聽到報警你試試看！」

 

「嗚嗚……Farrier……」

 

「媽哩你這賤貨叫誰的名字！看我不抽死你！」

  
  
  


＊雪中幽會篇

 

「Collins，你……過得好嗎？」

 

「Farrier……你……你都偷偷在這兒看我嗎？」

 

男人沒有回答，但Omega深知答案。

 

他微笑了，打從心底。

 

「Farrier……我過得很好。但是，但是能看見你，我真的真的很開心。也許，是我這些日子以來最開心的事了。」Collins握著Farrier的大手，將側臉放到那隻溫熱的手掌裡。

 

多麼令人懷念的溫度啊！

 

這是他離開學校以後，頭一次感到這麼溫暖。這樣的溫度，讓他即使身在下雪之際都沒有寒冷的感覺。

 

「你這樣說，可你卻說你過得很好。」Farrier將Collins的劉海勾到他的耳後，心中酸苦。

 

兩人都沒有注意到後方帶著敵意的視線。

 

那視線是屬於Collins丈夫的，他的合法監護人。


End file.
